1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to connectors that are connectable electric conductors such as a conductive fabric.
2. Background Art
A conventional connecting terminal connectable to a conductive fabric includes a hook to be locked in a hole formed in a conductive fabric, a contact provided on the hook and electrically connectable to the conductive fabric, and a cable connected to the contact, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2001-291536 and 2000-28742.